


Happiness is a foreign Concept.

by Bridgesandballoons



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgesandballoons/pseuds/Bridgesandballoons
Summary: A short piece about Happiness.





	Happiness is a foreign Concept.

Happiness is a foreign concept. 

You see people smiling  
Embracing each other  
Telling everyone how much they love them. 

It’s all just a fever dream. 

Happiness doesn’t exist  
It’s all just a mirage  
To distract us from the darkness in life.


End file.
